Apollo (Legend II)
Apollo is a god from Final Fantasy Legend II. According the citizens, he's a merciful god. He doesn't have ambitions such as conquering the world like Ashura did. Profile Appearance Apollo is a very tall, handsome, youthful-looking man with long flowing hair clad in an impeccable suit and cape. Personality At first he appears to be one of the few "gods" who has not let power corrupt him, even giving spare MAGI to the party and encouraging their mission. However, it is later revealed he is in fact corrupted by his power and merely waiting for the party to find all the other pieces of MAGI and he uses their friends and loved ones as hostages to take the MAGI from them. He is also truly arrogant as for much of his initial battle with the party, he does nothing but brag about how powerful the MAGI has made him. Story When the party arrives in Apollo's World, they come across Apollo's Palace. The party finds out that he was waiting for them, so they go and talk to him. Apollo welcomes the party and calls them heroes of the world. He shows his gratitude for defeating Ashura by giving the party the Defense MAGI. The main character ask him why he's doing this. Apollo tells them that he's got enough power already. However, he also mentions that there still some MAGI in his world. He gives three riddles to the party, and wishes them luck on solving them. The party leaves the palace afterwards. After the party has completed the Cave of Mountain, Undersea Volcano, and Cave of Light. The party stops by Apollo's Palace, but Apollo is nowhere to be found. The party later finds him on Race World, holding the Dragon races. Apollo ask the party to enter the race because MAGI will be the winning prize for each obstacle. After the party wins the race, Apollo congratulates them and also states that he knew the party would win and laughs it off. The party comes across Apollo at the base of the second Pillar of Sky on Final World. He greets the party, telling them that he knows the party has seventy-six MAGI and he has the seventy-seventh one right in his hands which happens to be a Defense MAGI. Either the party or him will get it all. The main character tells Apollo that s/he changed his/her mind and tells him s/he's not going to let him have them. Apollo sends his Minion to battle the party. After the battle, Apollo sees that the party is strong, and shows them that he has captured Taro and Hana, Lynn and Ki, Flora and Leon. He ask the party what they are going to do, hand over the MAGI, or forsake their friends. The main character realizes that Apollo meant to do this from the very beginning, and hands over all the seventy-six MAGI. Apollo asks them if they wish to live as his servants. The main character refuse and tells Apollo that he can't use those MAGI because it'll ruin the whole world. Apollo laughs it off saying that it's a rumor that the Guardians made up. He tells them that he'll become a real god with these MAGI and create his own world. Afterwards, Apollo leaves the area. The party confronts Apollo at the entrance to Central Shrine, but Dad warns him to not use the MAGI. Apollo tells him that he already has and they'll see what happens. The party is left with no other choice but to fight him. During the midst of the battle, the party is unable to deal any damage to Apollo, he later transforms into a more powerful form. After a few moments of battling him, he starts to melt. The main character tells him that his transformation is not perfect, he's still missing one MAGI. Apollo eventually explodes, but Dad jumps before the party and shields them from the blast which knocks him out. Gameplay Apollo has 25,000 HP and already is protected by the Aegis MAGI at the start of battle. For the first six turns or so, he is content to sit back and protect himself with the Aegis MAGI. Around the seventh turn, he transforms into a monster, drops his Aegis defense, and begins his assault with the Masmune MAGI and Flare ability. Apollo is somewhat unique among Final Fantasy Legend II enemies, in that he has a set pattern to his attacks rather than attacking at random; the only other obvious case of a defined pattern is Arsenal. Once he begins attacking, he always alternates between Masamune and Flare (though who he targets with Masamune is still random). The timing of him transforming and exploding do not vary. Other appearances ''SaGa Compilation Trading Card Game'' Apollo makes an appearance as a card in the card game. Gallery FFLII Apollo Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Apollo's second form. FFLII Apollo.png|Apollo's sprite. FFLII Apollo Powered Up.png|Apollo's powered up form sprite. FFLII Apollo Melt1.png|Apollo's 1st melting sprite. FFLII Apollo Melt2.png|Apollo's 2nd melting sprite. Apollo TCG.png|''SaGa Compilation Trading Card Game'' card. Etymology Trivia *Apollo's sprite is based on the sprite that was used for the Conjurer, Magician, Sorcerer, Vampire, Wizard, and Steward enemies from The Final Fantasy Legend. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Legend II Category:Deities Category:Antagonists